User talk:Meat and Taters/My Diary
Haha I loved Sex-Ed earlier this year. We watched a video of the birth process. And, since our teacher was a prankster straight outta college, he played again, and again, slow motion, slow motion reverse, and then again. I thought it was funny as hell since I looked away to absorb everyone's chaotic disgust. HAHAHA! FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:03, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna punch you in the face. loljk, like mai new sig? Yeah, it's cool. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:20, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Lifting weights at such a young age is frowned upon, it destroys your growth plates. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] Maybe, I just do it though. It's a good stress releiver :) FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:22, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Especially working off that unfair hating of Vetrean Users and Ajax... Mmhmm. You know this page isn't for you to make smart comments. In fact I'd rather you not leave messages here. Honestly I hate nobody, even old Ajax. I just hate when they make fun of other people. Perhaps I just work out to releive stress and maintain a good fitness level. You should try it. One a more serious note, please don't leave a comment unless there's a reason other than to bash me. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:49, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Good idea. Too bad I am too busy with Soccer to lift 'em. On regard to the other rhingy, In fact, I'll just go to the IRC and talk. LOL soccer xD kk I'll be blunt: I don't care where you go. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:35, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'll be blunt-er. I couldn't care less if you left. The idea you instilled in SWK and others is bad. Look at what SWK did to get banned for a while? Thats negitive respnce to you attempting to bcome an Admin. I never instilled anything in her head, she did that herself. I didn't want her to do it. Seriously, she was just a supporter of mine. I will never think less of her either, no matter what anyone tells me. Oh and Obama doesn't suck. First black president who inspired his entire nation and more > halo fanon user insulting him ;P FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:49, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Rall, weight lifting doesn't mess with your growth plates... -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 00:43, 8 May 2009 (UTC) MaT, mind telling me where your getting Obama from, I've seen nothing on him in this talk page. Sorry about interrupting to say something pointless, but I find that Obama won't make a great president. ~[[User:Hyper Zergling|''I? I am a monument to all your sins.]] < !-- Obama sucks! Nah nah na Nah na! You can't read this! :P --> SPARTAN-118 typed that and I was ''very offended. President Barack Obama is a symol to all who say it can't be done that it can indeed be done. He is a hero to me and I don't care what any of you say. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 01:05, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ** Well, I wasn't at all... Well, it's yet to be seen if he actually can do all he's promised, but hey... I can see where this is going. Please, no politics. Alright, a few things that should be pointed out. George W. Bush did not cause this recession, neither did Obama. This has been in the making sense the years of George H. W. Bush and Clinton. I may not like Bush for a variety of reasons, but the recession cannot be blamed on him, he was just the unlucky sucker who got it dropped in his lap, and Obama is the one who has to fix it. Alright. ALL OF YOU STOP POSTING THIS IS THE 16th FREKIN EDIT CONFLICT I'VE DEAL WITH SO FAR!!!! FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 01:25, 8 May 2009 (UTC) lol. I'm black and I hate Obama with a passion. His election is a direct contradition of MLK's dream, for one thing, and in addition, Bush didn't cause this recession. It's been in the works for a while. lol. I may not be the biggest fan of OIF, but, I believe that it was necessary and that we're doing a lot of good in Iraq right now, as well as a lot of good in Afghanistan with OEF. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 01:54, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Heh, your thoughts are pretty much the same as mine. ~Remember Kids: Stalker forms pounce; but, ranged forms sting like no tomorrow. I agree with Sgt. Johnsons remarks. Lol. Awsome reaction. :P Okay all of you stop it. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 22:57, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Lulz ... did you just compare me to a nazi? FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 04:58, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Lol...I'll laugh when somebody begins a message that is pro-flaming and teaching new users EARLY ON that flaming is a way of life here and that no amount of effort will change it. Not even impersonating an Admin on the IRC Ffor someone else... < !-- Failing, attempted Knavery, failing, etc, etc, etc. --> Okay you keep posting that crap, I'm going to report it to the admins. Seriously stop insulting me, it doesn't make you look any better... FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 04:58, 10 May 2009 (UTC) M&T you are an idiot, a Nazi is someone who follows the Ideals of National Socialism or Nazism or Facism. He compared you to Hitler. And I won't be looked down, as I am nice to everyone bar your little group. :) SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 11:28, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ... wow... nobody saw this? Where are you admins!? Seriously, is being compared to Hitler any better? It's still offensive and, if you ask me, worthy of a ban. Also calling me an idiot is worthy of a ban. Just stop, it doesn't make you look better. The community just frowns on you for making fun of people. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 19:22, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Furthermore, when I posted that stuff, I didn't put who it was directed at! It could have been anyone... And it wasn't offencive. < !-- Lol...OWNED n00b! --> Okay we both know who that was directed to. I would ask that you stop, it's just immature. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 19:22, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Calling someone an idiot is worthy of a ban. Wow...just wow. SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 19:44, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, you've done far more than that. S-118 and ODST Joshie, quit it. Seriously, you both expect mature comments, yet none of you can make them. ~Remember Kids: Stalker forms pounce; but, ranged forms sting like no tomorrow. Thanks, finally someone steps in and says something good. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 20:06, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Do you want to know what immature is? maybe when Meat and Taters is being racist, now that is immature, so you can just get down from your high horse up there Meat and Taters. Unluckynumber11 Did I say anyone wasn't immature? I've read through the entire page and this horribly convoluted argument of a talk page, and have failed to find any sentence in which MaT makes any racist slur, joke, etc.. Would someone enlighten me about why the term "racist" is being applied to him now? He said that i have Swine flu and that is racist to me because i am mexican. Unluckynumber11 Actually I made the joke to you because I figured that you were the funny guy who could take a joke, apparently I was wrong. In fact, I had no idea you were mexican. You never mentioned it ANYWHERE so all that was an odd coincidence and you probably thought it would be funny to get me banned... So yeah Actene, I'm not racist to anyone and I have just shown you the side of the story that Unluckynumber11 forgot to give. My opinion of Unluckynumber11 has just hit rock-bottom because of all this. He was either thinking it would be funny to do that or trying to kiss up to Ajax 013 by getting me in trouble because everyone knows that Ajax and I have a passionate hatred for eachother. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:08, 10 May 2009 (UTC) On the IRC and he was banned for that, among other reasons... Nothing else happened... FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:08, 10 May 2009 (UTC) M&T, ignorance is not an excuse, it's just pathetic. And i was not the only person offended by that comment, someone else was too, but you were to busy being banned for said comment. There's a fine line between funny jokes and stupid ones at that maybe you will learn, and maybe you won't. Unluckynumber11 And you're not ignorant? And how am i being ignorant? Unluckynumber11 The fact that Meat and Taters doesn't want to fight anymore, and you won't stop rambling on. Uh huh, right, and you are standing up for him? wow. And btw, using your own words, you are being ignorant, because YOU are the one that is continuing this, i would have stopped, but i will not just bend over a take this crap from people like you. Unluckynumber11 It certainly didn’t look like you were going to stop. That's an opinion....... Unluckynumber11 And? Opinion=/=Fact Unluckynumber11 Sure it’s an opinion. Without opinions, no one would be hated on this site. CT: well of course only some of us can do that ;), and HZ: only the self righteous people are hated here, the ones who don't like how this is being run, when everything is fine as it is now. Unluckynumber11 I've watched this whole thing unfold and devolve into a flame-fest. Before you accuse me of supporting Meat or anything, let me make this clear: Veteran or Nub, flaming is a bannable offense and must be dealt with by an Administrator. This is a talk page for Meat's Diary, not a discussion of his past offenses. Therefore, if everyone will simply shut their mouths and walk away, there won't be any nasty bans or the like. Thank you. Jesus, I go to eat dinner with my family and I have to return to this. By the way, good work SPARTAN-077. I quote: Veteran or Nub, flaming is a bannable offense and must be dealt with by an Administrator. That was a very noble thing to say and I'm proud that you said it. It was... very educational. Perhaps I was wrong about you... FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 02:08, 11 May 2009 (UTC) roflmao Meat and Taters: "OH I wantz crablegz... NOOES THEY BE STEALIN MAI CRABLEGS" ;p, I love chinese food. You know what's ironic? obese people getting diet drinks and then getting like 40 plates of food. LOL you're an interesting dewd, dude. Blammo out. 5/12/09 Speaking of sports, I remember someone hit some other person in the head, and another guy in the balls. When I was playing soccer a few days ago, my gym teacher decided to sort of help the other team, because they were losing badly. I tried to get the ball from him at one point, and couldn’t, because I’m 5’3, and he’s the height of Master Chief.